Until next time
by Besweet
Summary: Eliot and Hitomi entered the Dead or Alive 5 tournament with the determination of winning, to become the next champion. There were also another reason of them entering, to hope and meet their ninja crushes.
_**Author's note:**_ **You know when you watch series/Anime/story mode or whatever where you wish more things would to happen in certain scenes? Anyhow, I see this story as one of those "the scenes that didn't make it through" hope you like it.**

 **Reviews are always cool to get.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters. All characters belongs to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~Until next time~**

Eliot was hiding on the upper level of the oilrig, observing the little sparing match between Hayate and Hitomi in silent. It had only been a few hours ago that he had lost to Hitomi and came third in the Dead or Alive 5 tournament. Even though he wanted to win so badly, he was glad that he lost to a worthy opponent. Hitomi was a tough fighter. Even now as he watched the pair spar, Hitomi was not holding back, it really showed how strong she had become. She was making Hayate sweat and Hayate was a skilled ninja.

Though, the real reason he was there was to find Ayane. But finding Ayane wasn't easy. Earlier, when Eliot was on his way to the Oilrig bar, he catched a glimpse of Hayate that were jumping and flipping from all over the place. It seemed as if he was on the chase of someone or something. Once he got closer, he realized that Ayane wasn't with Hayate.

She was one of the reason he was excited to enter the tournament this time, and to get another chance to fight Ayane. He had promised her a few years back that he would improve the next time he saw her. Much to his disappointment, Ayane didn't enter. In fact, none of the ninjas entered the tournament this time around. Since they had a lot of business with the DOATEC, Eliot figured that was the main reason they were there.

Unexpectedly, Ayane appeared into a kneeling position in front of Hayate. _It's her…_ and she seemed in a hurry making Eliot a little hesitated to get down there. Instead, he froze where he stood and kept on looking their way.

"Hayate."

"Right, Hitomi good luck out there."

"Thank you and you too."

Hayate disappeared in a blur. Ayane soon followed right behind him. Eliot then decided to come down and greet Hitomi. She seemed to be lost staring at where Hayate had disappeared. He looked down and sighed. "The ninjas sure made it look easy…" He couldn't jump down from that high above, he might break a leg.

 _You look good as a ninja Ein…I guess you wouldn't be coming back to the dojo anytime soon._

A loud bang behind her interrupted her thought and Hitomi quickly turned around with wide-eyed. She then ran towards Eliot who laid on the ground mumbling something foreign in pain.

"Eliot!"

"Ouch, my back…that hurts..."

With Hitomi's help, he was able to get up again and collected himself. Concern, Hitomi lowered herself to Eliot's level since he was a little shorter than she was and asked if he was okay. Eliot nodded while wincing...

"What happened?"

"Uh, I was up there. I tried climbing down and slipped. I don't even know how you got down here Hitomi, it doesn't look as easy."

Hitomi shouldn't laugh but it was a little funny. With great effort, she managed to hold back from giggling out loud.

"Why didn't you just take the stairs like I did?" She pointed to the stairs.

"I knew that…" Eliot felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." She turned back around and walked back to where she was standing earlier, staring towards the stadium once again. Eliot looked her way. He made his way over and placed himself next to Hitomi.

"Nervous?"

"Just a little. I've watched Jann Lee practiced while back when I was on a trip with Leifang…I think this is going to be a tough match. He is quite skilled." She sighed.

"You're a tough fighter too Hitomi, Hayate was struggling against you just now. I'm confident that you can beat Jann Lee."

"Hayate was holding back I could tell, he was probably afraid that he might hurt me or something. He was that way too when he was Ein even though I told him to give his all."

"Still, you're in the finals and that says something."

Hitomi gave him a gentle smile. "Thanks Eliot."

"Hey, you are a tough fighter too you know. I was struggling back there." Hitomi giggled.

"I still have much to improve." He quickly replied.

"Hmm…I wonder why Helena held the tournament here this year of all of places, such a strange place for a tournament."

Eliot shrugged. "The ninjas are here too and since they are not here for the tournament, I'm guessing that they have some kind of business with Helena."

"I guess…"

An easy silence fell between the two while they stared towards the stadium.

Hitomi looked at Eliot. "Were you spying on me?"

"What no…I was, um…looking for someone." He looked away as he said it making Hitomi stare at him with a curious frown.

"Who?"

"Uh…"

"You were looking for Ayane, weren't you?"

His cheeks were tomato red all of sudden. He didn't even know why he got all shy. Hitomi noticed but didn't want to tease him, she had a pretty good idea why Eliot blushed. She looked away with a sigh, "I guess we both have a thing for the ninjas then huh."

His eyes grew wide, "I don't have a thing for Ayane…I just wanted to spar with her."

"Denial denial."

"Hmm…want to go get a drink? I don't think we will be running into Ayane nor Ein, I mean Hayate anytime soon."

Eliot nodded and they headed to the Oilrig's bar. Just when they were about to leave, someone jumped down in a lightning speed almost running into the both of them. They quickly moved away and the person disappeared jumping down from where they were standing.

"Isn't that…?"

"His face were covered, I guess that's Hayabusa. He is probably looking for his friends, ninjas can smell each other." Eliot replied.

"Who the hell are they chasing…seems very important."

Eliot shrugged and Hitomi soon shrugged it off too, then they continued making their way towards the bar.

"I'm not old enough to drink yet though." Said Eliot.

"Me neither. I probably shouldn't either since I have to face Jann Lee tomorrow."

 **~Once at the bar~**

"Two glasses of milk please!"

They grabbed and raised their glasses up for a toast.

"Good luck tomorrow Hitomi."

"Thanks." Drinking all the milk at once as if they were shots.

A few hours later, Hitomi and Eliot decided to end their nights and go back to where they were staying. Hitomi needed a lot of rest and a goodnight sleep before the big day. Before they left, Helena approached and had a little chat to wish Hitomi good luck. Soon something else caught Helena's attention. The four ninjas came into the bar. They didn't walked further inside. Helena excused herself and headed over to them.

"Are they leaving?" Eliot wondered.

"Maybe… I wish Hayate would have stayed a day longer so he could watch my match." Hitomi let out a disappointing sigh. Eliot didn't seem to hear her, his eyes were locked on Ayane.

"Helena is leaving, go talk to Ayane before she leaves too."

"I don't know if it's a good idea now...she probably rejects me."

"Don't be such a wuss, look, she is looking at you."

"She is leaving, go go." Hitomi pushed Eliot. He felt like he had no other choice now. Gulping, he bravely called after her.

"Ayane."

All the ninjas turned around and stared at him. Now he was getting even more nervous. Ayane had such a strong presence that he sometimes didn't quite know how to approach her.

"Were you going to say something or just keep staring at my sister like that?" Hayate firmly said. Ryu crossed his arms scanning Eliot up and down with his emerald eyes. Even though his face were conceal, you could still see him frowning curiously at him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you have time...um, to…"

"I'm sorry Eliot, I'm in a hurry here." Ayane responded interrupting him.

"Oh okay." He smiled, disappointed. "See you around Ayane." Eliot turned to head back to where Hitomi was.

"Hey, Eliot." Ayane shouted. He turned back around. "Yes?"

Ayane walked over to him. Her hands reached up cupping his cheek while placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Next time, I promise." She smiled and then headed back to Ryu and Hayate.

Hitomi walked over to Eliot and stared at the ninjas leaving. Her eyes met Hayate's briefly, waving him a little good-bye wave. Hayate smiled to her.

"Let's go Eliot. We will see them again soon."

"Yeah." They turned to another exit to leave.

"Hitomi."

Hitomi turned around at the voice calling her. "Hayate…?" She quickly went over to him. He leaned closer and whispered something into her ears. He smiled sweetly and left. Hitomi found herself smiling as she stared his way.

"What did he say?" Eliot curiously asked.

"Nothing…nothing important." Hitomi sighed in pleasure. She couldn't stop smiling.

"If you say so. Your face says everything."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" He frowned.

"Earlier today when we fought in the ring, I caught Ayane in the audience. Just her alone. I don't think she was there to see me, just saying. " Hitomi giggled. "If you ask me, I think she likes you." Hitomi kept on talking but soon realized that Eliot wasn't next to her. He had paused in his steps staring in the air smiling like a fool.

"Ayane came to watch me…yes!"

Shaking her head, Hitomi walked back to Eliot, grabbed his arm, and forced him to walk again. "Come on." He was stumbling.

"So, you're not going to tell me what Hayate said to you."

"Nope."

 **~Thank you for reading~**


End file.
